undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 74
It had been 3 days since Will's group had settled into Harris's camp and so far it had gone well. They had settled in nicely with most of the people in the camp save a few, they had daily visits with the camp doctor Annie Alexander and they all had their jobs to do. If Will wasn't so worried about jinxing it he would've said it was perfect. Walking beside the camp's "sheriff" David Jefferson, the man was telling Will how the camp had been set up originally but Will was more focused on looking around camp, he still couldn't get over how amazing it was. It was like your own little paradise in the middle of a torn apart world, this made Will smile as he turned back to David just as he finished. "so yeh, I joined Harris and Angelica pretty early and soon enough loads of people came in and stayed at our "little community"" David said sharing his smile as both men nodded. "so when you going out hunting?" David asked Will and he thought about it for a moment. Will had been assigned to hunt since he was the best out of it than anyone in camp, usually David had to do it and that was why Will had began talking to David, to see what was the hunting hotspots but soon enough David had began talking about something else. "in a couple of minutes" Will said shouldering his crossbow as he looked over the trees. Luckily Will's group had been allowed to keep their weapons as well as the rifles and machine guns in Will's truck, that's how nice this little community was. "alright, well if we're done I gotta go and do some "sheriff stuff"" David stated laughing a little and Will gave him a little nod to say they had done before looking around the camp again. Spotting Maria playing with a couple of kids as their teacher Lori watched them while breast feeding her kid which made Will stop for a moment, the only other baby he had seen in the apocalypse was that zombie baby. Shaking his head before he had a chance to remember his late baby daughter, Will walked off to get whatever he needed from his truck. If he kept on thinking about the past he was going to loose it.... ---- Walking through camp, Emily headed over to the "Med tent" as she giggled bumping into a few of the kids who was running around and playing, one of them being Maria "be careful now Maria, I'm watching you" she said jokingly earning a tongue stuck out move from Maria before the little girl carried on playing. Waving to the teacher Lori, she got a wave back before Lori handed her baby over to the person next to her and jogged up to Emily making her confused as she stopped walking for the woman. "hey sorry for being blunt but I wanted to ask...why has Maria got a knife?" Lori asked and Emily bit her lip in thought wondering how she was going to explain an armed kid but soon enough she just told her what happened. "to protect herself, just in case things go wrong" Emily clarified but Lori shook her head confused. "wont she just be protected by trained people" Lori asked and Emily sighed looking her dead in the eye. "and if there aren't any trained people around?" Emily asked causing Lori to think so Emily took this as a chance to end the conversation. "I am not going to put Maria in more danger just to make her look less threatening" Emily told the woman before continuing to walk over to the "med tent". ---- Soon enough she entered the "med tent" to find Lily being shown how to amputate someone's leg with the help of an assistant causing Emily to gag at the thought and draw the attention of both Lily and Doctor Annie, the latter already getting a bowl and holding it out for Emily but she shook her head in turn. "what can I do for you?" Annie asked while Lily and Emily exchanged a greeting and the doctor dismissed her assistant before beginning to pack everything away. "oh nothing I was just hoping to talk to my girlfriend for a bit?" Emily asked but of coarse the doctor's nosiness got the best of her and she looked up to Emily expecting her to clarify what they were going to talk about. Sighing Emily just turned to Lily and spoke "Lori was wondering why Maria had a knife" Emily stated but before Lily could say anything, Annie spoke up again. "don't mind her, she's nosy" Annie stated not noticing the raised eyebrows at her as she finished packing the medical stuff. "and?" Lily asked Emily and the two woman shared a look. "well I told her and I also said that I aint going to take the knife away but I walked away before she said anything else" Emily said causing Lily to sigh, the last thing they needed was to cause trouble here. "don't worry about her, she cant take the knife away, the only thing she can do is go and complain to Harris about it but the man has more than enough on his plate" Annie said standing up to look at the two girls who nodded, thankful. "now why don't you two go for a walk...or something, there is no need for any of us to be here" Annie said looking between them and the lesbians shared a look before Lily spoke up. "well would you like to come with us Annie?" Lily asked and Annie's face brightened in response as she wrapped her arms around the two girl's leading them out of the tent, practically jumping at the offer making the lesbians roll their eyes. "awww I'd love to, maybe you two can tell me some of the things you got up to before you came to our "little community"?" Annie suggested, her nosiness returning making the lesbians resist to roll their eyes again. ---- Standing at the fence, Karen rolled her eyes as she could feel the men she was with looking her up. She had volunteered to do wall duty for the day but unfortunately her and Logan had got different posts, apparently so we can get to know different people. "bet you cant get those two zombies" one of them she remembered as they guy named Bradley but she just scoffed as she looked at the two zombies down the road. "not meant to shoot unless if there are more than four" Karen stated causing the men to laugh as they took the mick out of her following the rules. "awww little girl is afraid of being spanked if she goes against the rules" one states although another one stated she would enjoy it making them all laugh and for her to growl. "ohh, little girl's now getting mad" a third one pointed out and Karen turned to see Bradley's reaction but all it was, was a cocky smirk. "there's other ways to kill a zombie you know" Bradley whispered and it was obvious the men here wasn't going to "respect her" until she done it so she sighed and gripped the fence before jumping over and walking to the zombies while the men cheered her on, unaware that Anthony was watching from a distance. Getting to the first zombie, Karen kicked it in the knees making it bend over before she grabbed it by the head and twisted it so it could bite her before she picked up a nearby stick and shoved the stick through its eye, destroying the brain. The next zombie was coming at her now but she just simply moved out of its attack range and tripped it up before bending down and shoving the stick straight through the back of its head earning cheers from the men as she walked back, stopping suddenly when she saw Anthony was there. "that was stupid!!" Anthony exclaimed causing all the men to step aside smirking with enjoyment while Karen just glared at Anthony. "I can look after myself!!" Karen retorted but Anthony just shook his head and pointed to the men currently laughing. "you risk your life!!, just to please some guys your on watch with?" Anthony asked, he wasn't really mad at her he just didn't want her to risk it all like that but apparently Karen didn't get it. "maybe I should've taken my top off to please them, hmmm?!" Karen retorted earning a few wolf whistles from the guys but they soon stopped when she glared at the group of them. However Anthony just stormed off making Karen regret her words. "looks like boyfriend aint to happy with you" Bradley stated causing Karen to growl at him and him to raise his hands in defense as she climbed back over the fence. ---- Watching the camp out of an RV window, Frank Lambert smiled warmly to kids who waved at him before he pulled the curtains back over and turned to the other "community leaders" he was with. "so you don't trust them Frank?" Harris asked looking up to him from his desk and Frank nodded agreeing with what Angelica had said to them a minute ago. "yes, I believe they will be a threat I mean look at them, even the little girl has a knife!!" Frank stated but Angelica just rolled her eyes as she sat back in her seat. "don't bother Frank, Harris has already made up his mind" she stated glaring at said leader who just raised his hands in defense before turning to Ricky Alexander who was currently sat in a corner not really wanting to be part of this discussion but when he felt all eyes on him he coughed and looked up at them. "well....they seem alright at the moment, I mean they've only been here 3 days so we don't know them properly yet but who knows? they might turn out to be good. Don't you have a run tomorrow Angelica? maybe you can invite some of them on that and see how It turns out?" Ricky asked but the woman in turn just scoffed. "you want ME to take people I don't trust on a run?" Angelica asked but by the looks she was given it was obvious she had no choice. "you wont be able to tell if you can trust them if you don't try" Ricky said but flinched back a little when Angelica got up and stormed out spitting out a "fine" at them before slamming the RV door. "that went well" Harris stated a smile on his face but Frank just scoffed as he shook his head. "I still cant believe you let them in, with that group still out there!!" Frank stated coldly earning a glare from Harris as he stood up. "that is being handled" Harris retorted as both men stood their ground making Ricky feel uncomfortable as he remained quiet and sitting. "yeh ok, try and tell me that when this camp is in ruins and everyone is DEAD" Frank stated coldly before walking out of the RV leaving Harris and Ricky in silence for a few moments until Ricky finally spoke up. "can I go now?, I have some traps to set up and have to check the others...." Ricky asked Harris and the man nodded to say he could so Ricky practically ran out of the RV leaving Harris alone to sit back at his desk and look over a note left behind by another group. Suddenly Harris slammed his fists down and screwed up the note before chucking it in the nearby bin and walking outside, wanting to check how the newbies are doing. Sitting in the bin the note was still readable and it read... Let us in and give us your supplies or you ALL die Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues